


出卖 1:第一顿打

by Cloudy_Rainy_day



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Spanking - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Rainy_day/pseuds/Cloudy_Rainy_day
Summary: 小白花养成系列
Relationships: 秦大川/郑宣美
Kudos: 2





	出卖 1:第一顿打

**Author's Note:**

> 变态文学不做人系列  
> SP预警，未成年预警，不喜勿入！

郑宣美的亲娘做小三生下郑宣美，想着母凭子贵能过上好日子。结果不但没有上位成功，事情暴露后惹恼了大房被设计陷害欠下巨额赌债，只好忍痛把尚未成年的郑宣美卖了出去。辗转了两三个“中间人”，等到十三岁郑宣美月经初潮后，终于迎来了自己的第一任买主。

  
明亮的客厅里坐着一对中年男女，衣着光鲜华美。郑宣美跪在客厅中央低着头不敢看他们，想着自己被脱得光溜溜的，便忍不住怯怯地缩起了手脚。

  
男的约有四十上下，只撇了郑宣美一眼，就不满地开口道:“几万块钱就换了这么个玩意儿？黑不溜秋，瘦了吧唧，胆儿小的跟耗子似的！这特么怎么玩儿！”

  
他旁边的女子笑得有几分尴尬:“你别看这孩子瘦，那胸脯儿，那屁股，都有肉！而且你看她鼻头塌塌的，是个胆儿小的，又顺从会伺候人，有什么不好的”女子放低了声音，凑近了男子说道:“咱们自家养的，总比外面贴上你的那些干净听话，只要你的心不在外面，我保证把这孩子调教的乖乖的，每天伺候你，成么？”

  
男子闻言，从身前茶几上拿起一个枣儿丢在郑宣美脚下，命令道:“枣儿是给你的，转过身，撅着屁股跪着吃！”

  
郑宣美生怕买主不满意，把自己赶出去。因此赶忙照着吩咐跪好，乖乖地撅着屁股啃起了苹果，身后粉嫩的小穴和屁眼因为跪趴被完全暴露在空气中，还有些若隐若现的晶莹。

  
“倒是听话，屁股也圆，还骚”男子看到郑宣美的小穴后觉得这孩子有点意思，语气稍缓:“以后我就是你爹，她就是你娘，这几天你先跟你娘好好学学规矩，要是不听话就好好收拾你！”说着起身在郑宣美的屁股上拍了一下，走了。

** 第一顿打 ** ****

郑宣美从小就经常挨打。她亲娘郑敏年轻的时候生的漂亮，搭上个有钱人想给人做二房，生宣美也是为了逼宫上位。无奈自己没本事生个带把儿的，没能上位成功还惹了一鼻子灰。在后来生过孩子的身子也没有钱人要了，只能做些低端的皮肉生意勉强糊口。平时看着郑宣美就不爽，屋里的鞋底、门栓，院里的藤条、树枝，郑敏随手抄起来就是没头没脸地一顿招呼。

就像一切看人脸色长大的孩子一样，郑宣美的胆怯中隐藏着挣扎求存的聪颖。见识了这栋别墅的气派，吃了保姆拿来的自己从未体会过的美味的点心，郑宣美打定主意一定要让新爹娘满意、一定要留在这个家。因此，不到半天，郑宣美就已经学会了养母教给的“规矩”。

彻彻底底地洗漱后，郑宣美低着头跪在养父的书房里，按照养母的吩咐说道 :“娘说，晚饭好了，宣美伺候爹爹下楼吃饭吧。”

养父“嗯”了一声，继续看秘书电邮过来的邮件，郑宣美微微抬头，眼前是一张宽大的红木办公桌，桌上正放着半盒名片，上面印着质朴的三个黑色魏碑小字 :秦大川。

“爹爹，娘担心您的胃病，让郑宣美求您按时吃饭。”

养父秦大川对郑宣美的进步大感惊讶，合上电脑，笑着问道 :“进步得挺快，中午时还不敢说话呢。是不是娘打你屁股了，所以才变乖？”

郑宣美的脸红了，头埋得更低 :“没有，爹爹。娘说宣美的第一顿打要请爹爹亲自调教。下午娘已经教了宣美挨打的规矩了，爹爹给的宣美都会乖乖受着。”

一番话，说得秦大川心痒难耐。秦大川有个变态的爱好，就是爱打女孩子屁股，尤其上了四十岁之后，不愿吃药伤身的他从女孩红肿的屁股和求饶的呻吟中享受到了极大的征服感。

“跪下！把衣服全脱了，然后爬着过来，趴我腿上”郑宣美连忙顺从地把衣服脱在一边叠好，然后绕过办公桌，站在养父身侧，将身子趴了上去。

秦大川用手抚摸着女孩的屁股—皮肤有些粗糙，肤色不白但形状很好，很翘，虽然还没发育，但可以想见这宽胯骨的女孩将来必定会有一颗饱满的屁股。

“宣美是爹爹的，求爹爹调教宣美，求爹爹狠狠打宣美的屁股。”郑宣美一字一顿地谨慎开口，生怕记错了惹爹爹生气，同时觉得自己下面因为紧张和兴奋变得有些湿湿的。

“啪！”秦大川斜斜地扇了一巴掌下去，郑宣美屁股上的肉微微地颤着。“一，谢谢爹。”郑宣美不但没躲，反而努力把屁股撅得更高了些，臀间的小穴也露出来，因为紧张一张一合像要说话似的。

“啪！“”啪！”“啪！”“啪啪啪！”秦大川左右开弓，连扇了数下，郑宣美吃痛，扭了扭屁股。“呃啊……十，十一，十二，谢谢爹爹。”

秦大川摸了摸宣美下体，发现已经湿成一片，他坏心眼地用手戳了戳小穴，把沾湿的液体抹在了宣美的臀尖。“看看你，流这么多水，被爹爹打屁股很爽嘛！”

郑宣美羞怯地低下头，不敢发出声音。

秦大川桃花不断，也有几个专门做 M的女朋友，但像郑宣美这样乖巧、羞怯又淫荡女孩，他还是第一次接触。

在郑宣美的屁股被打成一团粉红之后，秦大川俯下身，在郑宣美耳畔低声说 :“爹爹会用尺子再打你十下，然后我们就去吃饭。”郑宣美只觉得爹爹放在自己屁股上的手热热的，自己的脸上也热热的，声音不由自主地更细了:“求爹爹调教，求爹爹狠狠地打郑宣美的屁股。”

“嗖—啪！”“啊！一！谢谢爹爹！”红木戒尺在郑宣美的屁股上留下一道嫣红。“嗖—啪”！“二！谢谢爹爹！”郑宣美的屁股翘得高高的，不躲不闪。

“嗖—啪啪啪啪啪！”一连五下狠狠地抽在一模一样的位置上，“啊！”郑宣美忍不住抬起身子，两条细细的小腿蹬了起来。

“宣美错了，宣美错了……呜呜”不知是因为疼还是因为怕，郑宣美的眼泪流了出来 :“求爹爹重重地打宣美的屁股……呜呜……”

郑宣美的哭求对秦大川而言，无异于上好的兴奋剂。他一把按住郑宣美的腰，抡圆了胳膊一下接一下舞动着戒尺。

“啪啪啪！”“啊！呜呜……谢谢爹爹……”

秦大川一边用手揉着女孩儿的屁股上横七竖八的檩子，一边满足道 :“先不打了，咱们先去吃饭，爹饿了。”

郑宣美赶忙爬起来，忍着疼跪下说 :“谢谢爹爹调教，谢谢爹爹打宣美的屁股。”

秦大川用手抬起郑宣美的脸，对这个女孩的清秀很是满意，尤其那一双干净澄澈的眼睛，里面还含着两汪眼泪。“不用谢，吃完了饭，再接着调教！”


End file.
